1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing method for a guard lamp using a short distance wireless communication, and more particularly, to a short distance wireless communication routing method required when a short distance wireless communication technology is applied to a guard lamp separately installed and operated in a narrow alley or a crime district.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guard lamps, which are generally installed in a narrow alley, a crime district, or a residential zone, are separately installed and operated.
Further, mutual communication between the guard lamps is carried out by using a wireless communication technology. However, there is no short distance wireless routing communication method specialized for the guard lamps.
In addition, since the guard lamps are often additionally installed or removed by the request from users (local residents), the simplest communication structure (start topology) is generally used in limited space.
Since an automatic switch for the guard lamp is installed in an outdoor environment, link characteristics vary due to the surrounding environment, season, and the like. When a path is broken by a link loss, the path should be repaired and reset. Further, the nodes of a guard lamp network are installed, moved, and uninstalled by the request from residents. The automatic switch for the guard lamp which is once installed is maintained and used at a fixed location for a ling time.
Accordingly, it is important to form a reliable link at the time of setting up an initial network topology (communication link). Further, a plurality of automatic guard lamp switches can request information setup at the same time according to the characteristics of the guard lamps, while the plurality of automatic guard lamp switches do not simultaneously send information. However, the automatic guard lamp switches can respond to many setups at the same time.
FIG. 1 shows an example in which guard lamps are separately installed in actuality.
As shown in FIG. 1, since the guard lamps are installed in a residential zone, the guard lamps are easily covered by a building and routing optimized for the guard lamp is required for two-way communication.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.